


moment

by vivific



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: It's a rare moment when Adam wakes up before Takashi.





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SO RUSHED I FORGOT TO FINISH THE SUMMARY WOW
> 
> i wrote this in like half an hour it's not getting any worse than this
> 
> s7 drops in less than an hour and im not ready and i had to get some fluffy adashi out before canon kills me instantly
> 
> gay culture is binge watching an entire show bc one of the mains is canonically gay aye

It's a rare moment when Adam wakes up before Takashi.

His husband – _his husband_ , not fiancé, not boyfriend – is always up early morning, even back when they were cadets. It used to annoy the crap out of Adam, because Takashi would be up at an ungodly hour regardless of if they had morning drills that day.

It still annoys the crap out of him because Takashi never just _relaxes_.

But the world is safe, the aliens – the genocidal, enslaving, imperialist ones at least – are gone, and Takashi isn't going anywhere soon.

So maybe, _finally_ , his husband will sleep in past seven A.M. for once– without the influence of some massive battle or sleep deprivation or both.

Adam checks the neon numbers across the bedside table. It's six A.M., and dawn is just peeking through the curtains. He can make out Takashi's features in the dim lighting. His husband's silvery hair seems to glow with an innate light, all ruffled up against the pillow.

He lets out a breath and snuggles closer. Their legs are touching, and Adam manoeuvres an ankle under one of Takashi's. He curls in and presses his forehead against his husband's chest.

Takashi breathes at an even pace. It's soft, and every breath brushes over Adam's hair. His arm twitches, and blindly pulls Adam closer. He doesn't wake.

Adam loves this moment. He cherishes it. He cherished it, even before Kerberos. One of the few and fleeting moments when Takashi _slowed down_ and was at rest. One where Adam could see him at peace, perhaps even vulnerable. One where Takashi was unconscious, and not become of a procedure or sudden illness.

He presses a hand against Takashi's chest. Feels the **tha-dump tha-dump tha-dump** of his husband's heart.

Takashi is alive. Takashi is _here_.

With Adam.

Alive.

His husband stirs, slightly, rolls from his side and onto his back, still holding on to Adam, who ends up diagonally splayed over Takashi's upper body. Takashi's prosthetic twitches as well, and drapes over Adam's shoulders, mirroring the other limb.

Adam keeps his chuckle silent, and compromises with a big, goofy smile. Takashi's a huge, dumb octopus of a cuddler, and Adam loves it so much. He loves Takashi so much.

Adam imagined a prosthetic would feel cold to touch, but be it alien technology or just human technology, it's not cold at all. The material used means it'll never quite pass for human skin, but the outside temperature is close enough that it feels _warm_.

Just like Takashi.

If it wouldn't wake his husband up, Adam would pry Takashi's connected arm from around his shoulders and feel at his wrist.

The prosthetic _is_ still Takashi, but it does not have veins passing along every beat of Takashi's heart.

Adam presses his ear to Takashi's chest, and listens to the sounds of life.

Takashi breathes, and Takashi's heart beats, and Takashi _lives_.

Adam loves this moment. He will never forget this moment.

He doesn't need to burn the sensations into his mind, not anymore.

Because Takashi is here, alive, breathing, not dying, and not leaving any time soon.

So for now, he'll cherish the moment of peace and quiet, and Takashi's beating pulse and warmth.

They’re both alive.

And they’re both _together._

**Author's Note:**

> yeet im on tunglr @imaginal and twitter @vivoeux
> 
> but vivific, why aren't you consistent?
> 
> bc i'm an entire gay dumbass is why


End file.
